Alexis Turner and the Marauders
by Nyce
Summary: When Alexis Turner goes to Hogwarts, she meets Lily Evans and they becomes friends. Several years later, it their 7th year. Voldemort is rising to power, and there are only a few people you can trust. Will the Outcome change with Alexis there? Which way?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

I wouldn't be writing a Fanfiction on a Fanfiction Website if I was J.K Rowling, would I?

* * *

Alexis Turner was very surprised on her 11th Birthday. That was the day she got her letter to Hogwarts. Even though she was no stranger to magic (Both of her parents used Magic) she was still surprised.

You see, her family had just moved to Britain from another Country, Australia to be precise, just in that month. She had of course heard of Hogwarts, but she didn't expect that they would know that she was in the country.

But she was still very happy as she grabbed the letter from the brown barn owl and ran down to her parents yelling out, "MUM! DAD!"

She ran down the steps, skipping the steps by two as she skidded into the kitchen where her parents were unpacking some boxes with magic.

"Lexi? What's the matter?" Her father asked her, alarmed at her sudden appearance, making him drop the china plate onto the ground.

Alexis pain no mind to that as she humped up and down on the spot, he straight brown hair bouncing with her as she chanted, "I got my letter to Hogwarts! I got my letter to Hogwarts!"

Alexis's mum laughed as she watched her over-excited daughter. She looked to her husband and then back at Alexis, "Well, are you going to open the letter?"

Alexis stopped bouncing on the spot as she gently ripped the envelope open, excitement clear on her features. She ran her eyes over it several times before she read it out loud for her parents to hear.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Miss. Turner,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress

Alexis had a huge grin on her face as she looked at her parents, "I'm going to Hogwarts! I'm going to Hogwarts!" she started to chant.

"Hold on there, Alexis." Her father started, "We just moved to England. Are you sure you really want to go to a boarding school straight away?"

Alexis froze and looked at her father, a look of disbelief on her face.

"What? Are you serious? I do want to go! You said it's the best Wizarding school in the country! If I don't go I will be missing out on a great education!" she exclaimed, her voice going higher and higher.

Alexis's mum shook her head, "We thought you might've liked going to a Muggle school, until we get sorted."

Alexis stared at her with shock, her mouth opening and closing, unable to think of what to say, finally she managed a weak, "Wha?"

Both her parents smiled at each other and burst out laughing. Alexis stared at them as realization dawned on her face, "You tricked me!" she exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at her parents.

Her parents just continued to smile as Alexis glared at them. The 11 year old crossed her arms across her chest as she said, "That was not funny!"

Her mother smiled, "It kinda was. You should've seen your face." She said kindly, but Alexis just scowled.

"So can I go or what?" Alexis asked with her arms still across her chest.

"Of course you can, sweetie." Both her parents said at the same time.

Alexis's face lit up in happiness as she ran to and hugged her parents.

"Yes, yes, yes!" she exclaimed happily.

Her mother smiled as she made a piece of parchment and a quill appear from no one as she wrote a reply to Hogwarts.

"Just send this back with the Owl." She said as she handed the letter to Alexis.

Alexis nodded as she ran back up the steps to her bedroom. The Owl was still there, helping itself to water from a glass on the girl's desk.

Alexis just smiled as she ties the letter onto the Owls leg.

"My reply to Hogwarts." She told the barn owl.

It gave a hoot and then took off flying out her window. Alexis jumped onto her bed, squealing in excitement. She was going to Hogwarts!

LINELINELINELINE

In the following week, Mr. Turner was going to take Alexis to London to get her school equipment. Alexis was waiting at the fireplace for her Dad. When he entered the living room, he was holding a sack of dust.

"You just stand in the Fireplace and say 'The Leaky Cauldron.' Remember to say it quite clearly." he instructed her.

Alexis nodded and took a handful or the powder in the sack. She threw it down as she said, "The Leaky Cauldron!"

Green flames erupted all around her as she felt a swirling sensation spinning her around. When it all stopped, she was somewhere else entirely. It looked to be an old pub. She crawled out just as the flames lit up behind her and he father stepped out. He grabbed her shoulder after Alexis had got up and led her out the back door.

Mr. Turner took his wand out and tapped it on the 3rd brick on the left of a dust bin. The bricks started to form a entrance way into another world.

Alexis gasped at the scene in front of her. There were many witches and wizards walking around in there. Some were shopping, others were just hanging with friends.

"Wow." Alexis managed to get out.

Her father smiled at her as he started to speak, "Let's go get your robes first." He suggested.

Alexis nodded, "Have you got the money for it already out?" she asked as they made their way to the robe shop.

He nodded, "I came yesterday."

"What?" Alexis asked, surprised, "You came here and didn't tell me?" she exclaimed as she glared at her Dad.

He just laughed, "I knew you'd want to come too, but I had other business to do here as well." She continued as he pushed a door open of the robe shop.

As they entered, a woman walked up to them.

"Hogwarts robes, dear?" she asked Alexis. She nodded as the lady led her over to a rotating stand. There was another stand that had another girl Alexis's age on it The girl had long red hair and looked over at Alexis with a curious gaze.

As Madam Malkin left to get some robes, the other girl started to talk to Alexis.

"Hello. I'm Lily Evans. What's your name?" The red-head asked her.

"I'm Alexis Turner. Are you going to Hogwarts too?"

The red-head, Lily, nodded eagerly. "Yes. I'm so excited! I'm going to learn so much!" she started, "I'm… Muggle-Born? Sev told me about it. He's starting this year too."

"Sev?" Alexis asked Lily, curios. It would be nice going to Hogwarts knowing some people.

Lily nodded, "Severus Snape. He's my best friend. He lives near me." Lily explained, "You have an accent. Where are you from?" she asked Alexis.

"I'm from Australia. It's way over the other side of the world." Alexis said, then paused, "I think…"

Lily let out a laugh at that, "Cool." She smiled.

They continued to chat for a little while until Madam Malkin was finished with them. They both hopped off of the platforms and Alexis looked around and then frowned. She couldn't see her father anywhere.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked Alexis, curiously.

"My Dad. He was here just before." Alexis informed Lily as she looked around the clothes shop. But her father was nowhere in that shop.

"He must've gone to get my books." Alexis said after a moment, crossing her arms. Why was her father so impatient about getting all this stuff! He could've waited for her!

"C'mon." Lily smiled at Alexis, "We can look for him outside. Sev is waiting for me at the Ice-Cream parlour. That shop has a very good view of the ally. Sev pointed it out to be so I wouldn't get lost."

"Ok." Alexis agreed with Lily as the red-head led her out of Madam Malkins and towards an Ice-Cream Parlour. It was lucky that her Dad had paid for the robes straight up, or else she would've had to wait in the robe shop.

Lily came to a stop att the Ice-cream palour. There was a boy there by himself that was their age. He had black hair that didn't seem to have been washed at all recently, and he was wearing clothes that seemed to be miles to big for him. But Alexis didn't judge on looks. Most of the time, anyway. She stuck her hand out to the boy.

"Hi. I'm Alexis Turner." She introduced herself.

The boy, who Alexis gathered was the Severus Snape that Lily had mentioned, looked up at her surprised. He hesitantly took her hand, "I'm Severus Snape."

Alexis grinned, "Nice to meet you. I met Lily in Madam Malkins and then my Dad wandered off somewhere, so she took me here so I can see if I can find him." She explained a bit as she took a seat next to Lily.

They continued to chat until someone came and asked if they wanted any Ice-Cream. Alexis shook her head, even though she did want some, because she had no money on her.

"My Dad wandered off the money." She explained with a shrug. Lily frowned and them ordered three Ice-Creams.

"Lily!" Alexis exclaimed, "I can't pay!"

"No. I can." Lily said but when Alexis showed signs of arguing Lily replied with a, "You can easily pay me back when you find your Dad."

Alexis paused. Lily did have a point. Besides, it was Ice cream!

"Fine." Alexis relented, a smile on her face as she was handed an Ice cream. She started to eat it and she straight away loved the flavour.

After she had taken a few licks, she saw her father leaving some ally-way that most of the people seemed to have been avoiding. He was looking around for some strange reason before seeing Alexis at the Ice-Cream Parlour.

He walked over to them.

"Lexi? Why didn't you wait in Madam Malkins?" He asked her.

"She finished with me and I couldn't find you so Lily took me here." Alexis explained to her father noticing that there was a package under his arm.

"Well, I've ordered your books and the other stuff you need." He continued as Alexis's jaw dropped. She wanted to do all that stuff, "Last thing is your wand."

Alexis perked up right away at that.

"Wand?" she asked, standing up, almost knocking Lily over.

"Ooh! We could get them together!" Lily exclaimed, "My parents are coming now!"

Just as Lily said that, Alexis could see a woman that looked like Lily and a man that had brown hair leave Gringotts Wizard Bank and was making their way over to them.

They were all introduced and made their way over to Ollivander wand shop. They opened the door as the little golden bell tinkled. They were all crowded in there, with three adults too.

"I think we should wait outside. We can still see from the window." Mr. Turner suggested after he accidentally knocked a stand of wand boxes. The two elder Evans quickly agreed with him so they then left the shop and waited outside.

A man walked up to them with wispy white hair and looked rather fragile.

"I apologize for the wait." He said as he examined the three children, "Who is first for their wand?" The man, Ollivander, asked.

They all looked at each other and then Alexis and Severus both said at the same time, "Lily." Alexis giggled at the look on the red heads face and the fact that she sadi something the same time as Severus.

"Ok." Lily said, hesitant as she stepped forwards.

"Wand arm?" Ollivander asked as he started examining wands and a measuring tape spun around Lily.

"Umm. Right." Lily responded only after a moment. As soon as she said that, the measuring tape started to measure her right arm.

Ollivander, grabbed a box off the shelf and opened it. He took the wand out of the box and handed it to Lily, but before she could do anything, the old man snatched it from her and muttered something under his breath.

Two wands later, the wand he gave Lily he did not snatch away as little flowers started to blossom everywhere. Lily had a huge smile on her face as Ollivander handed her the box. He then told her what the wand was; "10 ¼ inch. Willow with Unicorn tail hair core. Swishy and good for Charms."

Lily nodded and then handed Ollivander the 7 galleons. Next up was Severus. It took ten tries for him (which was making him annoyed) until Ollivander handed him a 9 inch, birch tree with Unicorn Tail. That was the right one as it made him feel warm.

Then it was Alexis's turn. She stood up and then the tape measure started whizzing all around her. Ollivander handed her 9 wands until the right one came.

"11 ¾ inch. Cherry with dragon heartstring. Quite flexible" Ollivander said just as little purple butterflies started to appear around the room. Alexis paid for it and then the three kids exited the shop to the elder Evans and Alexis's dad were waiting with smiles on their face.

"Hey, Sev. Where'd your mum go?" Lily asked him.

Severus shrugged, "Dunno. Might've gone to get the rest of my stuff."

"Lexi, want to get a pet?" Mr. Turner asked her to which Alexis replied with an eager nod.

"Ooh! Mum, Dad can I get one too! I'd love an Owl so I can keep in contact with Alexis until I go to Hogwarts." Lily asked her parents.

They smiled and nodded and the group headed off a building. Alexis missed the name of it, but when they entered it was filled with all kinds of animals. Cats, Rats, Toads and Owls. Lily went straight to the Owls, while Alexis just wandered around until she saw something of her liking.

Lily had gotten a snowy white Owl that she had named Whistia. Alexis was torn between this cute brown owl with huge, cute eyes that she found, well, cute; or a cute, little kitten, with cute ginger fur and cute green eyes that was currently doing something extremely cute.

"I can't choose!" Alexis told her Dad, sighing, "The Owl is cute and would be practical but that kitten is so adorable!"

her Dad put his hand up to his chin as if he was thinking.

"Well, we do need an Owl now so that your mother and I can send you messages while you're at Hogwarts. So I'll get to Owl for us and you can have the kitten."

"Really!" Alexis asked and then giving her dad a quick hug before telling the store clerk (who was smiling at the display) what she wanted.

Severus had gotten a small black owl that was currently perched on his shoulder. He had run into his mother in that store who was planning on buying him an Owl anyway.

They were all heading back to The Leaky Cauldron and Alexis was very happy about her day. She had made two friends that were going to Hogwarts with her! She could not wait until September first. She could not wait at all.

LINELINELINE

Alexis was, well, to say she was excited would be an understatement. She was exhilarated. It was September the 1st and she was at Platform 9 and ¾. She was looking around to see if there was anyone she knew, mainly Lily and Severus.

She saw Severus with his mother and he didn't look too happy. She then saw Lily walking to another girl who looked to be close to her age. She started to make her way over to them. As she got closer she could hear snippets of their conversation.

"That's a horrible thing to say." Alexis could hear Lily saying, as if someone and hit her in the gut.

"That's where you're going. A special school for freaks. You and that Snape boy… weirdos, that's what you two are. It's good you're being separated from normal people. It's for our safety."

Alexis didn't catch what Lily said next, but she could tell that it had hit the other girl hard. And as far as Alexis was concerned, that girl deserved it. Who was she, to call them freaks?

The other girl, which Alexis had gathered to be Lily's sister Petunia, said something to her and then bounced off to her parents saying, "Freak!"

Alexis made her way over to Lily who was trying to hide her face. All the biting comments Alexis was going to say about Lily's sister faded away from her lips when she saw that.

"Hey… you OK?" Alexis asked Lily, concern showing in her voice.

"My sister – my sister hates me!" Lily said, her tone sad.

Before Alexis could reply, the train gave a whistle as Alexis and Lily looked up. The two girls bid their families and boarded onto the train, Lily still hiding most of her face.

They found an empty compartment and entered it. Lily took a seat by the window and Alexis took the one opposite her. They both looked out the window and waved to their family. Alexis couldn't help but notice that Petunia was no longer there.

A few minutes after the train had left the station, (and after a bunch of boys had entered the compartment) Severus Snape entered the compartment.

"I don't want to talk to you." Lily said, her tone tight.

Alexis was surprised to see that Lily's eyes were red, though she didn't know why she was surprised. She had known that Lily was upset. Maybe she wasn't just being a good enough friend to Lily.

"Why not?" Sev asked, his voice very surprised.

"Tuney h – hates me. Because we saw that letter from Dumbledore."

"So what?"

Lily glared at Snape, her face angry, So she's my sister!"

"She's only a…" Snape stopped himself as Alexis stomped on his foot and look in her eyes, indicating that he should probably stop talking or else.

"We're going! We're finally going!" Alexis grinned at the two of her friends, ignoring the other boys in the room.

"You're right! We're off to Hogwarts!" Severus agreed with Alexis, his voice really excited.

Lily nodded, and even though she mopped her eyes, there was a smile on her face.

Sev looked at Lily and Alexis in turns.

"You two'd better be in Slytherin." He said to the two girls.

"Slytherin?" one of the boys in the compartment asked with messy black hair, hazel eyes and glasses, his voice was a tone of indifference, "Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" he asked the boy across from him.

The other boy didn't smile. He also had black hair, but it was tidier and longer.

"My whole family have been in Slytherin." He said, his voice was a clear indication that he was very, very unhappy with that.

"Blimey, and I thought you seemed all right!" the first boy said, with a tone of surprise.

The second boy grinned, 'Maybe I'll break the tradition. Where are you heading, if you've got the choice?"

The first boy pretended that he was lifting a sword.

"_Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart! _Like my dad." He replied, a grin on his face.

Severus made a small sound, as if he thought the exact opposite. Which, to be honest, he did.

"Got a problem with that?" The first boy asked, turning to face Severus.

"No," sneered Sev, showing that he did have a problem with it, "If you'd rather be brawny than brainy-"

The second boy interrupted Snape with, "Where're you hoping to go, seeing that you're neither?"

Lily and Alexis both sat up at this, Alexis glaring straight at the second boy with a look of disgust. Lily stood up, "Come on Severus, Alexis. Lets find another compartment." She said before making her exit, her deep red hair trailing behind her.

Severus was behind Lily when Alexis saw that the first boy was trying to trip Sev. Alexis sent a hard kick at the boy's ankle. When they were all out of the compartment, they could hear a, "See ya, Snivellus!"

Alexis looked back at the boys to see that the first boy was rubbing where Alexis had kicked him and was grinning.

LINELINELINELINE

Soon enough, they were at Hogwarts. They were all standing up in plain sight as a Professor McGonagall called their names out for the sorting. Alexis was excited to find out what house they were in. She really didn't mind, either way, just as long as she was in the same house as Lily and Sev, and not with those jerky boys from the train.

Speaking of the Jerky boys from the train…

"Black, Sirius!"

It was the second boy. The one who said his whole family had been in Slytherin. He walked forward and sat down on the seat, looking, only slightly nervous. McGonagall sat the hat on his head. The seconds ticked on as the boy sat there, until, "_Gryffindor_!"

The boy jumped down, handed the hat to McGonagall with a look of pleased surprise on his face and ran to the cheering table.

Soon enough it was Lily's turn.

"Evan, Lily." McGonagall called out.

Lily gave a nervous smile to Severus and Alexis as she made her way over. The hat was on for barely a second when it called out, '_Gryffindor_!"

Alexis heard Severus let out a small groan as Lily ran to the Gryffindor table. There were a few more names (Mulciber, Lupin, Pettigrew) and then it was the other boy from the train. The one that wanted to be in Gryffindor.

"Potter, James."

"_Gryffindor!"_

Then eventually it was Severus's turn.

"Sn-ape, Severus!"

Sev walked over to the stool and sat down. The hat was placed on there and a few seconds later it shouted out, "_Slytherin_!"

Sev then ran down to the Slytherin table, glancing back at Lily and sat down. A boy with platinum blond hair patted him on the shoulder.

"Turner, Alexis!" Her name was called.

With stiff legs, Alexis made her way out. Where would she be placed? In Gryffindor with Lily and the Jerky boys? Or would she be in Slytherin with Sev? Maybe she would be in either Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw?

The hat was placed over her head as she held her breath in anticipation.

"_Curious. You are quite curios." _The Hat said to her in her head.

Alexis was slightly put out by that. The Hat was in her head? That was strange.

"_Where to put you? Divided you are. Can't choose where you want to go?" _It continued.

"No?" Alexis whispered, feeling quite silly.

"_You are a loyal friend. Perhaps to loyal." _The hat seemed to have disapproved of that. Alexis frowned. There was nothing wrong with being really loyal! _"You are also smart. Not Ravenclaw smart, but more along the lines of Slytherin smart. One thing stands out above the rest. So you'd better be..."_

"_**Gryffindor**!" _The Hat shouted out and then it was taken off her head. She made her way over to Lily, glancing over at Severus, who looked disappointed.

She sat down next to Lily, ignoring Potter and Black as she looked at Lily. Lily looked upset at being in a different house as Severus.

Alexis listened as Albus Dumbledore stood up, said a few words and then started the feast. This was going to be her new home away from home.

She couldn't help but have a feeling of foreboding as she glanced over at Severus who was talking to one of his fellow Slytherins. But she just shrugged it off as she started to talk to Lily and eat some Sausages.

* * *

First up: The other chapters will not be this long. I just wanted to get the 11 year old stuff out of the way. The next chapter will be a few years later.

Second Up: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Alexis was now starting her 7th and final year of Hogwarts. She had just plopped down on her bed in her dorm room. Her stomach was full from the welcoming feast.

She was now 17, having turned of age about two months ago, and her brown hair was curling at the bottom of her neck, but for some reason, it had a bright green streak in it.

Her room-mates; Lily, Alice Fortescue, Mary McDonald and Tanya Green, were currently entering the dorm as well. Lily had an unamused expression on her face and Alexis couldn't blame her. But she couldn't help but smile at Lily's predicament.

Potter was the new Head Boy. Lily was the Head Girl, meaning that they would be spending more time together. Alexis let out a small chuckle at Lily who over dramatically flopped on her own bed and exclaimed, "Potter! The bane of my life!"

Alexis couldn't help but laugh at this, resulting with a pillow being thrown at her head.

"Hey!" she exclaimed but she was smiling still.

"I'm serious! Potter is going to be the end of me." Lily said glaring at her friend.

"Suuure he will." Alexis said with a nod, still grinning, "The end will involve you to getting together?"

"What?" Lily gasped as her face started to go a shade of red, "No! He's an egotistical, self-absorbed prat! He only cares about what he looks like and only insists on going out with me because I'm the only person to have said no!"

Alexis rolled her eyes. Lily was obviously very riled up. She would only get like that if she was trying to convince herself, and others, of something that was not true.

"I wonder what those boys are up to." Alice cut into Alexis's thoughts.

Lily gave a snort of annoyance, "They're either planning a prank. Or talking about Quidditch. Possible both." The red head said, rolling her green eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the boys' room, James Potter was sprawled out on his bed, throwing random things at Sirius. His trunk was sitting at the end of his bed and his black hair stuck up at random places. His best mate, Sirius Black, was hanging off the top of his own bed, dodging random books and items. Remus was reading a book on his bed, ignoring the antics of the others in the room and Peter was watching Sirius and James with a smile on his face.

"I have a great idea for the next prank!" Sirius exclaimed as '_Hogwarts: A History' _whizzed past his ear.

"What is it?" Peter asked Sirius, curiously.

"Tomorrow at breakfast, how would you feel if food somehow, managed to fall from the ceiling? Covering everyone who decided to eat breakfast, _in _their breakfast!" Sirius was smiling in glee.

"You mean that Sirius Black is willing to waste good food?" James said, with a mocking look on his face, "Sounds like a plan…"

Remus looked up at them, "You do realize that we'll have to be there?" he asked them. Sirius's grin, surprisingly, grew bigger.

"Not exactly! We can recruit one of the girls to do it. I'm sure Alexis would be able to give us a hand. If we don't tell her what we are doing." Sirius suggested.

Remus snorted in disbelief, "Yes. After you gave her bright neon green hair at the end of the term? I'm sure she will be willing to help you pull another prank that will end up with her being caught in it again. She still has a green streak, you know." The werewolf said, sarcastically.

"Great!" Sirius exclaimed, clapping his hands together and then fell to the ground with a huge thump, having let go of the bed banister.

He then found himself being pelted with random objects by James. He did a quick roll under a bed as Remus rolled his eyes. James then turned to face Remus, seeing as his original target was no longer able to be hit.

"Don't you dare." Remus warned James. The latter had a mischievous smile on his face as he aimed a dirty sock at the former and then her threw it.

Remus, without looking up from his book, gave his wand a lazy flick that sent the sock right back at James and started to bounce around his head.

Sirius, who had popped his head out from the other side of his bed, burst out laughing at the sight of the sock assaulting James's head. He other boy whipped out his wand and sent a different dirty sock in the dog animagus's way.

It started to buzz around Sirius's head as he tried to swat it away, which unfortunately for him, did not work. It just came harder at his head and hair.

"Not my hair! Stay away from my hair you vile stinking sock, you!" Sirius shrieked as he tried to avoid the sock by ducking under the bed again.

"So are we going to do Sirius's prank, or not?" Peter piped up after watching the two boys fight off their socks.

"We'll need Alexis to agree to help." Sirius made up as his sock was trying to enter his mouth.

"Which she won't help if you ask her, Padfoot!" James said from sitting crossed legged on his bed. The sock that was attacking him was underneath a big book, twitching and he was watching Sirius.

James and Sirius (who was clutching the sock in both of his hands and it was still trying to escape) turned to face Remus, Peter noticed that they were all looking at the werewolf so he turned to look too.

Remus finally looked up from his book, annoyance on his face.

"Do you guys forget that I'm a Prefect? And James, you're Head Boy!" At the looks they gave him, Remus just gave a small smile, "Alright! I'll ask. But if she says no, there's nothing else I can do, OK?"

"Yay! Thanks Moony!" James exclaimed happily, jumping up on his bead, knocking the heavy book slightly.

It was only slightly, but it made a big deal. The sock, that had been squirming it's way out by itself, managed to get out from under the book and then flew high speed at James, knocking into the back of his head, making him face plant the bed with an 'Oooofff!" sound.

The others in the room burst out laughing.

* * *

Chapter 2!

angel2u - Maybe c: She might go out with one later on, but you'll have to see!


	3. Chapter 3

When morning came and everyone was up, Alexis was in the common room getting ready to go get some breakfast. She had just swung her book bang onto her shoulder when Remus had approached her.

"Hello Alexis." He greeted her.

"Remus." Alexis smiled, "How are you?"

"I'm good. The boys were wondering if you could help them out with a prank." Remus told her, "You don't have to. I told them you probably won't."

Alexis paused. She was sure that if she said 'yes' the prank would somehow bounce back on her. But it was also a perfect opportunity for getting revenge on Black for giving her bright green hair…

"Yes. But you tell the boys that it has to be after breakfast. And tell Black to watch his back." Alexis said with a smile as she then walked out through the portrait.

After she left, three heads poked their way around the corner of the boys' staircase. They quickly filed into the common room. James had a grin on his face, Peter was smiling too, but Sirius looked a bit concerned about something.

"Well, we'll have to do it after breakfast. That'll give us more preparing time." James nodded.

"What did she mean for me to watch my back?" Sirius asked, interrupting James.

Remus gave a smirk, "She's planning payback." He told the clueless boy.

"Oh." Sirius said, looking nonchalant, "Eh, she can't get one on me." He said waving it off.

LINE LINE LINE

"Please!"

"No!"

"Please!"

"No!"

"I'll ask Alice!"

"No!"

"I will! She'll agree."

"No!"

"C'mon, Lils! It's _Black!_"

"It's still a prank!"

"Yes. On Black!"

"No!"

"My hair still has green in it!"

"Fine!"

"C'mon…. wait what?" Alexis blinked in surprise.

"I said yes." Lily said, a smile growing on her face.

"YES!" Alexis cheered.

The two girls were about to enter the great hall to have breakfast and Alexis had just recruited Lily to help with her revenge on Sirius Black.

"The plan is simple." Alexis told Lily as they sat down to eat breakfast. She grabbed a chalice of pumpkin juice and then pulled something out of her back. She tipped the contents into the drink and swished it around, "Black has to drink this."

"What is it?" Lily asked, eyeing the chalice as if it was a snake.

"Don't worry. It's perfectly OK. Dad helped me make it." Alexis grinned, not saying anything else about the matter.

Alexis's reassurances didn't stop Lily eyeing the drink with distaste.

"Oh, don't worry, Lils. I wouldn't give him anything real bad." Alexis said, with a smile on her face as she spied the four boys enter the grand hall.

They were immediately spotted by the boys as the Marauders made their way over. Sirius sat down in-between Lily and Alexis. James sat next to Lily. Peter and Remus sat opposite of them.

Lily looked rather unhappy at the seating arrangement, being jammed between two boys. But Alexis had to give Lily credit. Lily was just ignoring both boys.

Sirius was piling food onto his plate and then he started to eat the food at random. He then grabbed a chalice of pumpkin juice and was about to take a sip.

"Hey, Black. That's mine." Lily said, grabbing it from his hand.

Sirius just shrugged and grabbed a different one that was near Lily. Alexis tried to hide a smile as Sirius put the glass up to his lip, but she failed. James noticed.

"Noooooo, Mate!" James exclaimed just as Sirius took a sip.

James looked horrified (fakely so) as Sirius looked up in revelation that Alexis was starting to giggle.

"What did you do to me?" Sirius asked her, curios and horrified. What if she had done something to his hair? His pride and joy?

Alexis whipped her wand out as Lily started to laugh and cast a smell onto an empty plate, transfiguring it to a mirror. She then made it float up in front of Sirius's face. A look of utter horror formed on his face. He whirled to face a laughing Alexis.

"You…you…" he gasped, "My hair! Fix it!"

"Nope."

"Yes! You ruined it!"

"Might I remind you that you made my hair bright green? It's my revenge on you."

"Bu…but!" Sirius said, shaking his rainbow coloured hair that was all raised up like it was filled with static electricity, "I… I'll get you for this!" he huffed as he grabbed a bit of food and ate it.

His eyes found James, Remus and Peter were smiling, trying to hide their laughter. But Sirius wasn't silly. He glared at them, "Traitors!"

James shook his head, "Sorry, mate." He shrugged, "You just look rather…"

"Peculiar." Remus suggested.

"Queer." James added

"Perplexing." Lily decided to join in.

"Idiotic." Alexis smiled.

"Funny!" Peter put in.

Sirius crossed his arms and glared at everyone.

"Don't worry, Black. I'm sure Professor McGonagall will love your new do." Lily said, pulling something out of her bag. She handed the people around the table their time-tables, "Everyone else has theirs."

Alexis looked at her timetable and read it all.

"Not bad." She said and then she checked the time and then peeked at the others time-tables, "I got Muggle Studies up first." She stated, "With James and Sirius." She added, glancing at the two boys.

On one hand, she was happy to be able to see the reaction of the Muggle Studdies teacher when she sees Sirius's hair.

Then a bell sounded throughout the castle, signalling that classes would be starting in ten minutes.

"We'd better start heading out." Lily stated, picking her bag up and looked at Alexis who was also getting her stuff. Lily had Armithmacy with Remus and Peter had Divination.

They all stood up as and walked out of the grand hall. They split off 3 separate ways to their classes.

* * *

Here's the next chapter.

I got a question for you. I was thinking of making Alexis an Animagus but WAIT! Don't throw them Mary-Sue accusations at me just yet! I have a very well thought out and reasonable explanation for how.

So what do you think?


	4. Chapter 4

**September 2nd**

Alexis was in giggles as they made their way to Transfiguration. The Muggle Studies teacher was very surprised with Sirius's hair and now the witch could not wait to see Professor McGonagall's reaction.

Sirius was still glaring at Alexis as they entered the Transfiguration class. The rainbow-haired boy moved to their seats as Alexis sat next to Lily and Alice.

Lily looked at Sirius and let a smile escape on her lips when she saw his hair again and was about to say something to Alexis, when Professor McGonagall entered the room.

She glanced at Sirius's hair and rolled her eyes as she looked at Alexis. The younger witch averted her gaze and tried to act innocent.

McGonagall sat down at her desk and cleared her throat.

"Today we will be talking about Animagus's. Can anyone tell me what that is?" she asked the class.

Lily, James, Remus and Alexis were the people who raised their hands. McGonagall looked over them.

"Miss. Evans?"

"An Animagus is a Witch or Wizard that can transform into an Animal at will after going through some really complex magic." Lily answered the Professor.

McGonagall nodded, "Correct. Five points to Gryffindor." She awarded them, "Becoming an Animagus is extremely dangerous. If done wrong and without guidance, there is a very high chance become stuck as half and animal, just in case anyone in this room decided to try for themselves."

Alexis wrote some notes down on her parchment as she glanced around the class. She noticed that there were a few people in the class that weren't taking notes. Like Sirius (who was paying attention with an almost proud look on his face) and James (who had the same almost proud look) and surprisingly Remus too.

Something must be going on for Remus not to be taking notes, Alexis thought to herself.

McGonagall started to go on about Animaguses and the rules for them when James put his hand up.

"Yes, Mr. Potter?" The Transfiguration professor asked James.

"Can someone become an Animagus without any help at a young age?" he asked.

McGonagall blinked as she studied James.

"It could be possible, but I would say not. Most Animagus's are more experienced witches or wizards."

James nodded and started to write some stuff down on his note parchment.

The class was soon over and they had a break, so the five students started to make their way to the common room. Sirius had disappeared for a moment, but when he came back, he was holding some snacks.

Remus was walking up ahead a little bit and was reading a book as he walked (he claimed it was for Transfiguration homework, 10 inch essay on Animagus's.) when all of a sudden he was on the floor.

"What the…" He muttered, lifting his head up so he could look around.

That was when he noticed that he was on the floor with someone else. The other person was a girl the same year as him with sandy blond hair that was tied up in a ponytail. There was a white feathered quill tucked behind her ear and she was wearing Ravenclaw colours and had a bunch of books laying around her too. Her face was bright red as she scrambled to her feet.

"So sorry Re! I should've been looking where I was going!" she exclaimed as the werewolf got up.

"It was my fault, Emma, I was reading." Remus replied, his face also going a shade of light red and started to help the Ravenclaw pick up her books.

"No. It was mine…" she started before looking at a timepiece, "I'm late! I hope Professor Slughorn doesn't take away too many points. Bye Remus, Lily, James!" she waved to the five Gryffindors as started to run to the dudgeons.

"Who was that, _Re_?" Sirius asked with a snigger.

Remus scowled at him, "Just a friend. She's a Ravenclaw prefect." He informed Sirius.

Sirius looked like he was doing some heavy contemplating, "Prefect, huh? Too bad. She's hot."

Remus glared harder at Sirius and stalked forwards and gave the password to the Fat Lady ("Courage!") and entered, leaving his friends behind.

They all turned to face Sirius, "What'd I say?" he asked them.

"Merlin, you are so clueless!" Lily said, shaking her head as she started to follow Remus.

Alexis whacked the long haired bot on the back of the head (rather hard, according to Sirius) and then walked off muttering "Boys!"

James faced his best mate with a smirk, "Have to agree with them, mate. You are a bit clueless." He said and then made his way to the other outside the Fat Lady.

"What did I _say_?" He asked them again running to catch up with them.

Alexis snorted, "Merlin, Black! Work it out! You made an inappropriate comment about one of Remus's friends. A female friend! He turned red when talking to her! Use your brain, that is…" she said looking over her shoulder as she entered the common room, "if you have one."

* * *

angel2u - **Thanks for reviewing. And to answer your question, maybe c:**

**So, yeah, please review?  
**


End file.
